diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Reiji Sakamaki
|english = }} Reiji Sakamaki (逆巻　レイジ Sakamaki Reiji) is the second eldest son of the Sakamaki household. Reiji and his older brother, Shu, are the sons of Beatrix, second wife of Karlheinz, the Vampire King. Appearance Reiji is a tall, slender young man with his hair being a shade of purple-black with lighter purple-gray gradients. It is almost an inch away from being shoulder length and it is neatly combed. Reiji's eyes are a light red. He wears glasses. Reiji usually wears suit-like attire to match his seemingly polite personality. In Haunted Dark Bridal, he wears a grey vest with a black one over a white dress shirt. He wears it with black pants and a black belt. In MORE,BLOOD, he wears a black military trench coat with a white dress shirt underneath and black pants. In Dark Fate, Reiji grows his hair out. His school uniform consists of the black school jacket with a buttoned red vest over a black dress shirt with a perfect red tie. He wears it with along with the black uniform pants and black dress shoes. According to Cordelia, if Reiji weren't so stiff, he would look just like his father from back when she first met him. She says that even his eyes are just like Karl's.Episode 11 Personality Reiji has refined manners. Though he might have a polite, sophisticated way of speaking (which the creators describe to be "butler-like"), his words tend to come with a biting edge. He values rules and demands that they are followed by others, but he creates many strange rules. Despite how rigid he may seem, he still has some sense of humor (albeit a dry one). Although Reiji is the second son, he takes it upon himself to keep the house tidy, to manage household affairs, and to keep his brothers in line. His role in the family combined with his seemingly polite, gentlemanly posture often causes him to appear more like the eldest instead of his older brother Shu Sakamaki. Shown by how he values rules, Reiji is a strict person towards both himself and those around him. He is an arrogant, prideful person who demands perfection and dislikes submitting to weakness. Though his words may be harsh, they shouldn't always be taken at face value. He is an extreme sadist like the rest of his brothers, (but also has a surprising extremely masochistic side) and his particular phrase is schadenfreude (german for "happiness in the misfortune of others"). Sometimes he does or says something in order to get a reaction that amuses him. Along with his passion for experimenting and making potions/drugs, he loves to collect tea sets and kitchenware. His brothers sometimes use Reiji's love for kitchenware to coerce him into cooking for them by saying that they'll use the kitchen themselves - his brothers have a penchant for destroying it when they use it. Due to his love for collecting, Ayato often calls him a tableware otaku. During the lunar eclipse his emotions became more intense making him more open to Yui. History Reiji is the second born son to the Sakamaki family. Because his mother was the second wife and gave birth to the first son, Shu, Beatrix received a lot of hostility from Cordelia. The hostility led Beatrix to neglect Reiji to focus all her attention into raising Shu to become a proper heir. While Shu hated the restrictions and attention given to him, Reiji craved his mother's attention, leading him to burn down a local human village and killing Shu's human friend, Edgar. He killed Edgar in an attempt to impress his mother and to punish Shu who continuously ran away from his responsibilities and made Beatrix upset. Reiji's hatred for his mother continued to grow when Edgar's murder didn't impress his mother and Shu became more withdrawn. Eventually, he hired Seiji Komori, a vampire hunter, to kill Beatrix, thinking that his mother would finally acknowledge him. Unfortunately, he was left with regret and disappointment as he watched Beatrix at peace: she would finally be free from Cordelia's harassment, and she was proud to witness Reiji's growth (for the vampires, killing an "opponent" is considered a mark of becoming a grown upDiabolik Lovers Official Visual Art Book). Reiji tried to find a way to resurrect her, claiming that he wanted to kill Beatrix in a way that would cause her unbearable suffering by his own hands. Relationships Family Reiji doesn't have a particularly close relationship with his brothers. He looks after the household, and he may try to keep his brothers in accordance with the rules their father set for them. However, he generally leaves them alone if they will leave him alone. Due to his rigid attitude, he usually ends up as the butt of his brothers' jokes, particularly Ayato's. Shu Since Shu chose to reject the attention their mother gave him, Reiji has grown to deeply resent and despise Shu and developed a strong inferiority complex out of the jealousy he feels for all things Shu takes for granted. Reiji caused the fire that lead to the death of Shu's first and only friend, Edgar. Reiji's nickname for Shu is "Good-for-Nothing" (穀潰し Gokutsubushi). He also calls Shu spineless. Abilities Teleportation Appearing out of nowhere instantly. Telekinesis Using his power to move Yui's hand. Flying Vampires have the ability to fly during a full moon. Trivia *He is right-handed. *His foot size is 27cm. * He can play the piano. * He can cook very well. * He is fluent in German. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Male Category:Japanese Category:Raven Haired